totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Walka o zwycięstwo? Tutaj w Afryce?
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 10B "Walka o zwycięstwo? Tutaj w Afryce?" Vera stała przed oświetlonym sfinksem w Egipcie. Był już późny wieczór. Za nią była wielka, pusta jeszcze loża na uczestników, którzy pożegnali się z programem. Vera: Przez ten cały czas podróżowaliśmy przez całą Afrykę. Odwiedziliśmy całe 10 krain i wykonaliśmy wiele bezsensownych często zadań. <3 Była to walka sojuszy, walka ambicji i walka... o przetrwanie. Straciliśmy samolot i odwiedziło nas wiele gwiazd z innych sezonów. Ale kto wygra? Cicha Fer, która o dziwo zdominowała zadania w tym sezonie, a może pogromczyni Starszych, Selisha? Która swoją lojalnością zdobyła swoją miejsce w finale, ale kto wygra? Zbliżenie na Verę. Vera: Jedno jest pewne... zwyciężczynią części Afrykańskiej... będzie kobieta! A to już za chwile... w drugim finale... Totalnej Porażki... Azja... kontra... Afryka!!! Beth: Weeeee! <3 Beth przyleciała z Afryki i walnęła w głowę Sfinksa... która po chwili zaczęła się trząść i odpadła. Beth: Czeeeeść! <3 Tęskniłam za wami! <3 W tym momencie również głowa Sfinksa przepołowiła się na pół i z jej środka wyszła tajemnicza osoba. Beth: Ale... ona jest suuuuuuper! *.* Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Egipt, Podstawa Sfinksa Tajemnicza postać wyszła z głowy sfinksa... oczywiście w trakcie potknęła się. <3 Abi-J'Shiristina: Ojej! Znowu się potknęłam... Beth: Kim ty jesteś? :D Abi-J'Shiristina: Aaa! Nazywam się Abi-J'Shiristina i lubię oglądać seks małp. :3 Beth: Ale faaaajnie, będziemy BFF? <3 <3 <3 Vera przegoniła je z planu. Vera: Dobra, dobra... to nie ma być kolejny dziwny odcinek z serii, "erotyczne zabawy Beth"... Beth: FOCH! ;< Beth i Abi-J'Shiristina pobiegły gdzieś w stronę horyzontu. Vera: W każdym razie... póki mamy je z głowy... powitajmy osoby, które już przegrały swoje życie... znaczy szansę na wygraną! Powitajcie Allice! Allice weszła na plan machając do kamery. Allice: Czeeeeeść! <3 Allice przeszła lożę i poszła gdzieś dalej, aż zniknęła z planu. Vera: Emm... dobra stażyści... poczekajcie na Peter'a jeszcze. Kolejny przegrany, Rasel! Rasel w kapturze wszedł na plan. Fatima: Czekaj! Fatima, która była ubrana w kostium Kleopatry popchnęła Rasela, który upadł i weszła na jego plecy. Fatima: A teraz do przodu plebsie! Rasel: Spadaj! Rasel zepchnął Fatimę, która wpadła na piasek. Fatima: Idiota! Po chwili jednak oboje usiedli na trybunach, na najwyższym podejście, gdzie powinna być Allice. Vera: Dalej... powitajmy Peter'a! Peter postąpił tak samo jak Allice i również tak samo szybko zniknął z planu. <3 Vera: Okej... stażyści! Znajdźcie ich teraz. :D Stażyści poszli ich szukać. Vera: Następnie... powitajmy naszą wariatkę... Yoannę! Yoanna weszła na plan. Yoanna: Hej! Już wszystko jest ze mną okej! Fatima: Jasne... wszyscy wiemy od pierwszego sezonu że coś z Tobą nie tak! Yoanna: Ale... Fatima: Cii! Mów do tego plebsu Rasel'a, a nie do mnie! Rasel: Spadaj! Nie będę nową Kimberly! Fatima: Szkoda... bylibyście piękną parą... mogłabym obrażać was i wasze dzieci do końca mojego życia! *.* Rasel: Weź znajdź sobie kogoś do obrażania gdzie indziej... -,- Yoanna nieco smutna usiadła pod Fatimą i Rasel'em. Vera: Powitajmy kolejnego Ariana! Arian wbiegł na plan. Arian: Faaaaaatimmmmaaaaaaa! *.* Fatima wzięła palarizator. Fatima: Alarm psycho-fan! I potraktowała go nim, po czym ten z uśmiechem na twarzy padł na miejsce obok Yoanny. Vera: A teraz antagonista tego sezonu... Zach! Nieco wkurzony Zach wszedł na plan. Zach: Mam tego dosyć! Chcę do domu! Obrażony Zach usiadł przed Yoanną. Vera: Okej... i ostatni, wielki przegrany tego sezonu, którego nikt szczególnie nie lubił, a doszedł tak daleko tylko dzięki Yoannie, Fer i Selishy, a w ogóle... jak on zajął trzecie miejsce?! Henry zdołowany wszedł na plan. Henry: Ale ja naprawdę grałem w tej grze! Fatima: Chyba w Totalną Porażkę: Jestem KImberplebsem! Henry: Nie mówicie tak... Henry usiadł koło Zach'a. Zach: Ale z Ciebie ofiara losu... -,- Henry: ;__; Fatima robiła sobie makijaż. Fatima: Bla, bla, bla, mówcie sobie do waszych nie wyjątkowych mordek, a porozmawiajmy... o Mnie! Przecież chyba tutaj się wszyscy po to spotkaliśmy! Vera: Nie. To finał części w Afryki, gdzie gwiazdami będą nasze finalistki... Fer i Selisha! Fatima: Emm... masz na myśli smutną gotkę, która chyba kąpie się w wybielaczu i wariatkę, która lata z kataną i nie jest w ogóle fajna? Vera chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak Fatima już jej przerwała. Fatima: Dobra! Zlituje się nad wami! Pozwalam Cię przywrócić Mnie! Czyli Fatimę do programu! Vera: Emm... Fatima: No nie musisz mnie prosić... jednak może... wcale to by nie zaszkodziło więc proś! Vera olała Fatimę. Vera: Okej... Rasel: Przejdziemy do zadania? Chciałbym już wrócić do domu... -,- Vera: Tak... teraz przeniesiemy się na pustynie pod piramidami gdzie... nasza specjalna wysłanniczka porozmawia z finalistkami! Zaciemnienie. Egipt, Pustynia pod Piramidami Fer i Selisha stały pod piramidą, a z mikrofonem stała Abi-J'Shiristina, która nie mogła przestać machać do kamery. Selisha: Co Abi-Coś'tamdalej-san zrobiła z panią? O_o Abi-J'Shiristina: Wiecie... musiałam jej pokazać gdzie jej miejsce! Kazałam jej kochać się z małpami! Fer: Wow... Powiedziała bez wigoru... jak zresztą zwykle. Abi-J'Shiristina: Okej! Abi-J'Shiristina chciała mrugnąć, jednak wtedy mikrofon wypadł jej z rąk. Abi-J'Shiristina: Oj... niech to znowu! Dziewczyna próbowała podnieść mikrofon (nieudolnie). Abi-J'Shiristina: To nie może być przecież takie trudne!!! Po kilku minutach jednak jej się to udało! <3 Abi-J'Shiristina: Okej! Więc powiedzcie jak się czujecie w tym wyjątkowym momencie! Abi-J'Shiristina niechcący przywaliła mikrofonem w czoło Fer. Fer: A... ła... Selisha: Ty jesteś Dziwaczką-san... Fer poprawiła mikrofon. Fer: Więc... czuje się... normalnie! I Abi-J'Shiristina po chwili przywaliła mikrofonem w czoło od Selishi. Selisha: Starszy! I rozwaliła mikrofon kataną. Abi-J'Shiristina: Oj... i co my teraz zrobimy? Hmm... Fer: Może... zadanie? Selisha: Fer-san ma racje! Powinniśmy tak zrobić Dziwaczko-z-długim-imiemiem-san! Abi-J'Shiristina: No... Beth miała porozstawiać miny, ale nie wiem... Zaczęła panikować. Abi-J'Shiristina: Może... może...mooooże... Zaczęła się trząść z paniki. Abi-J'Shiristina: ...rozbiorę się do NAGA i będę udawała, że jestem fajna!!! Cisza. Fer: Jesteś... jakaś... dziwaczna... Selisha: Fer-chan myśli tak samo? Fer: Taaa... Wescthnęła. Selisha: Może powinniśmy ją ogłuszyć i sprawdzić czy ktoś lepszy poprowadzi zadanie Fer-chan! Fer wzięła wielki kamień. Fer: Tak... Kiedy Abi-J'Shiristina ściągała spodnie dostała w tył głowy kamieniem, upadła i zasnęła. Fer: Już... Selisha: Fer-chan jest szybka! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selishy-san wydaje się, że Fer-chan byłaby dobrym sojusznikiem dla Selishy-san w walce ze Starszymi! Fer-chan jest groźną rywalną, ale Selisha-san ją pokona z mocą swojej niezniszczalnej katany! Muszę się skupić i wygrać... Peter-chan i Allice-chan na pewno by się cieszyli z Selishą-san... albo by nic nie zauważyli, bo momentami nie Allice-chan i Peter-chan nie ukazują swojej inteligencji! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Finał... jestem w nim z Selishą... ju... hu... Na jej miejsce przyszła Fatima. Fatima: Słuchajcie plebsie! Witajcie w Totalnej Porażce: Fatima! <3 Ale idąc tym tropem... więc... oczywiście... a kogo to obchodzi! Zbliżenie na Fatimę. Selisha: To co Fatima-san mówi nie ma sensu dla Selishy-san! Fatima: Bo nie jesteś aż tak fajna by to zrozumieć! <3 Selisha: Selisha-san nie lubi Fatimy-san! -,- Fatima: Bla, bla, bla... Fatima zrobiła gest ala. "mów do ręki". Fatima: Dobrze... więc wasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Musicie przyprowadzić pod Sfinksa Allice i Peter'a! ^^ Selisha: Cooooo?!?!?! Fatima: Głupki się zgubiły... serio? Może znajdziecie jeszcze Kimberplebsa! W tym momencie z samolotu stażyści wyrzucili związaną Kimberly. ^^. Fatima: Kimberplebs?! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Tak... (siedzi z założonymi rękoma) znowu się znalazłam w tym głupim programie... dodatkowo znowu z Fatimą! Czy producenci nie mogą mi dać spokoju i zamieszkać w normalnych warunkach... co tam, że w mieszkaniu obok mojego mieszka Fatima... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No i powiedziałam jej! No heloł! Ten Kimberplebs jak zwykle chcę zabrać mi MÓJ czas antenowy! Jak jej nie wstyd?! Czy ona nie ma moralnie wrodzonej wrażliwości do mnie?! No i jeszcze to zadanie... No przynajmniej trochę czasu na antenie więcej! Selisha zaczęła kopać wielką dziórę. Selisha: Allice-chan! Peter-chan! Selisha-san już po was idzie! Fer: Emm... Selisha... Selisha: Tak Fer-chan? Fer: Allice... Peter... Wskazała na szczyt piramidy, gdzie Allice i Peter tańczyli sobie. Selisha: Aaa! Selisha zaczęła się wspinać po ścianie piramidy. Fer: Zaciemnienie... I nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Egipt, Szczyt Piramidy Peter i Allice tańczyli sobie na czubku piramidy, jakby nie widzieli, że mogą bardzo łatwo zginąć (bo nie wiedzą w sumie <3) Peter: Siostrzyczko! <3 Allice: Braciszku! <3 Zaczęli skakać. Peter: O patrz! Allice: Co? :O Peter: Rodzynek o smaku kupki! ^^ Wskazał na wspinającą się Selishę. Allice: Woooo! :O Allice wzięła cegłówkę z piramidy. Allice: Nie lubię rodzynek! :< I rzuciła we wspinającą się Selishę owym ciężkim przedmiotem. Allice: Ble. :< Selisha dostała cegłówką idealnie w głowę. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san zastanawia się, dlaczego Allice-chan rzuciła w Selishę-san cegłówką. O_o Czy Allice-chan i Peter-chan już nie lubią Selishy-san?! Co Selisha-san im zrobiła? Peter: Papa! <3 Allice: Papa! <3 Peter: Miałaś rację... rodzynki są ble! Allice: No... Peter: Ale są zdrowe! :O Allice: A co to zdrowe? :D Peter: Takie nie chipsowe... :( Egipt, Spód Piramidy Selisha nieprzytomna zleciała ku Fer. Fer: Wie... działam... Po chwili jednak Selisha podniosła się. Selisha: Selisha-san nie podda się! Musi uratować Allice-chan i Peter'a-chan! Fer: Bez sensu... Westchnęła. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: To jasne... że Allice i Peter... spadną... Selisha ponownie zaczęła się wspinać. Selisha: Selisha-san musi uratować Allice-chan i Peter'a-chan! Fer: Aha... Fer usiadła na piasku. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san wie, że to finał, ale Selisha-san potrzebuje pomocy Fer-chan! Fer-chan jest mądra i wie co zrobić, kiedy Selisha-san nie wie co ma zrobić! Selisha zjechała na tyłku po ścianie piramidy. Selisha: Fer-chan! Czy masz jakiś pomysł jak ściągnąć Allice-chan i Peter'a-chan z tego szczytu?! Fer: Tak... Schyliła głowę. Selisha: A Fer-chan powie jaki to pomysł? O_o Fer: Tak... Ponownie schyliła głowę. Selisha: Fer-chan? Fer: Co? Selisha: To jaki to pomysł? Fer: Aaa... Fer podeszła do kłócących się Fatimy i Kimberly. Fatima: Em... i mówię Ci! Zmień tą twarz! Kimberly: Weź się zamknij okej? Mam Ciebie dosyć! Nie dosyć napsułaś mi krwi... przez ostatnie... Kimberly zastanowiła się. Kimberly: ...trzy lata? Fatima: Ha! Przynajmniej twoje życie ma teraz sens! Fatima wskazała na samą siebie. Fatima: I jestem nim JA! W tym momencie Fer zaczęła grzebać w torebce od Kimberly. Kimbelry: A Ty dalej o sobie... weź zmień teksty! I weź ściągnij z Siebie te ciuchy Kleopatry! Fatima: Phi! To się nazywa S-T-Y-L! Którego taki Kimberplebs jak Ty go nie masz! Kimberly: Ha! I w tym momencie Fer wyjęła z torebki Kimberly czekoladę i wróciła do Selishy. Fer: Mam... Selisha: Kawałek czekolady-san? O_o Fer: Tak... Fer rozpakowała czekoladę i pomachała ją w kierunku szczytu piramidy. Selisha: I jak ma to pomóc Fer-chan? Fer: Czekaj... Po paru sekundach na dole znaleźli się zaślinieni Peter i Allice. Allice: Patrz! Czekolada! Peter: Oby nie była z rodzynkami. :( Allice: No... Okazało się jednak, że Peter i Allice znaleźli się na starożytnej pułapce (nie ma to jak realizm <3) i wpadli do środka piramidy. Selisha: Allice-chan! Peter-chan!!! I do środka piramidy wskoczyła za nimi Selisha. Fer: Ehh... Ze smutkiem za nią również spadła Fer. Fatima: Ha! I co? Mówiłam, że niemodni ludzie idą do piekła! Zaciemnienie. Egipt, Podstawa Sfinksa Vera w tym momencie siedziała z "niedobitkami", które zostały w roboczym studio. Vera: Super... wysłaliśmy wszystkich... i kto mi został?! Zbliżenie na Ariana, Zach'a, Yoannę, Rasel'a i Henry'ego. Zach: Super... a ten idiota... Zbliżenie na Zach'a. Zach: ...cały czas jest koło mnie. Henry: Hej... weź... Zach: Pff! Założył ręce. Zach: I tak mi nic nie zrobisz! Rasel: Ehh... widać, że poziom tej części jest daaaleko poniżej normy... Arian: Aj tam, chociaż moja maso-bogini dalej jest w programie! *.* Arian trzymał baner Selishy. Arian: Do boju kochana! <3 Tymczasem Vera zbliżyła się do Yoanny. Vera: A może ty coś powiesz, co chociaż w jakimś małym stopniu uratuje ten finał od zagłady? Yoanna: Tak... C: Yoanna wstała i złapała kamerę, jej brew rytmicznie drgała. Yoanna: Tylko Fer zasługuje na wygraną! Henry: Też jej kibicuje! <3 Zach: Ale akurat tego... nikogo... to... nie... ob-cho-dzi! Henry: Przestań... ;_; Yoanna: Tak! Zostaw go! Oczy Yoanny zrobiły się bordowe. Henry: Ojj... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Czyżby to nowe alter ego od Yoanny? W tym momencie Yoanna złapała statyw... Zach: Mamo! ...i chciała go rozbić o głowę Zach'a. Vera: Chyba... wrócimy do was zaraz po przerwie! Yoanna zamachnęła się, statyw już miał zostać rozbity na głowie Zach'a, gdy nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Trailer Totalnej Porażki: Zemsta Ameryki #2 McKey stoi przed startem na plaży w Rio de Janeiro. McKey: Okej! Więc zasady są proste! Musicie wbiec jak najszybciej tylko możecie do samolotu i spróbować go odpalić! Następnie odlecicie nim i dolecicie do Sao Paulo, by upamiętnić wizytę z Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Następnie dwójka będzie musiała ułożyć na głównym placu układankę, symbolizującą różne rejony w Brazylii! Zbliżenia na niebieską i różową matę. McKey: Nagrodą jest nietykalność oraz zapas jedzenia, który pomoże wam dotrzeć w kolejne odległe miejsce... ale o tym dowiecie się trochę później... Zaciemnienie. Lektor: Już wkrótce... 14 gwiazd zmierzy się ze sobą w największej walce o zwycięstwo! Ale kto zawalczy? 14 osób biegnie przed siebie. Lektor: To już wkrótce... w Totalnej Porażce... Zemsta Ameeeryki!!! Zaciemnienie. Egipt, Wnętrze Piramidy Uśmiechnięci i radośni Allice i Peter spadli na kilkutysięczno letnie słoiki z miodem (które rozbili). Allice: Ale super! Peter: Czuje się taki kleisty! <3 Allice: Jakbyśmy znowu jedli klej! *.* Peter: Chodź pobiegniemy dalej! <3 Allice: Okej! <3 Allice i Peter pobiegli z pochodniami w głąb piramidy, aż zniknęli z horyzontu. (pokój zwierzeń)Allice i Peter: (Allice) Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że możemy pobiegać w tym trójkącie! (Peter) No! Ja też! (Allice) A co jeżeli zaatakuje nas pan ze szpitala? :< (Peter) Ten cały w papierze toaletowym? (Allice) Tak! Ten! (Peter) Hmm... nie wiem... (Allice) Może zaprosimy go na soczek? <3 (Peter) A ja mu powiem, że jestem tak naprawdę Międzygalaktycznym Jednorożcem? <3 (Allice) Tak! <3 (Peter) OMG! Chcę poznać pana w papierze toaletowym! (Allice) Ja też! <3 Selisha zleciała następna na wielką breję miodu i potrzaskanych wazonów. Selisha: Selisha-san dużo płaci za przyjaźń z Allice-chan i Peter'em-chan! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san wie, że musi chronić tą dwójkę! Allice-chan i Peter-chan są nieco... emm... nieżyciowi! A Selisha-san musi ich bronić przed Starszymi... Ale też walczę o wygraną! Nie mogę dać Fer-chan mimo wszystko wygrać... mimo, że Selisha-san lubi Fer-chan! I w tym momencie na Selishę spadła Fer. Fer: To było... fajne... Selisha: Nic się nie stało chociaż Fer-chan? Fer: Nie... Selisha: To super! A Fer-chan zejdzie teraz z Selishy-san? Fer: Aaa... Fer przycisnęła głowę Selishy do miodu, podniosła się i wstała, po sekundzie Selisha zrobiła to samo. Selisha: To gdzie mogli się podziać Allice-chan i Peter-chan?! Fer: Hmm... nie wiem... Fer westchnęła i zobaczyła szlak z miodu, który wiódł w głąb piramidy. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Zadaniem... jest przyprowadzenie Peter'a i Allice... chcę to wygrać... W tym momencie Fer wzięła pochodnie i bez słowa poszła sobie dalej. Selisha: Hej! Fer-chan! Fer szła dalej, a Selisha podążyła za nią. Selisha: Fer-chan! Po chwili odwróciła się i westchnęła. Fer: Taaa... Selisha: Słuchaj Fer-chan! Możesz walczyć z Selishą-san o wygraną, ale przede wszystkim musimy uratować Allice-chan i Peter'a-chan! A w pojedynkę na pewno tego nie zrobimy! Fer-chan! Fer podrapała się po głowie. Fer: Czyli... co chcesz...? Selisha: Znaleźć Peter'a-chan i Allice-chan! Fer: Aha... Poszła dalej zostawiając Selishę za sobą i bez żadnej pochodni. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Fer-chan może i była dobrą sojuszniczką przez cały ten program, ale Fer-chan gra teraz przeciwko Selishy-san i Selishy-san się to wyjątkowo nie podoba! Fer-chan nie pomoże Allice-chan i Peter'a-chan, ale zrobi to Selisha-san i Selisha-san to wygra!!! (Selisha zgniotła zdjęcie Fer i wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń) Selisha-san już do was biegnie! (powiedziała zza pokoju zwierzeń) Egipt, Pustynia Abi-J'Shiristina płakała na skarpie piasku, kiedy podeszła do niej Beth, która liczyła ziarnka piasku na pustyni i przemalowywała je na różowo. Beth: Co się stało kochaniutka siostrunio?! :< ' Abi-J'Shiristina:' Nic... po prostu wydaje się mi, że nikt mnie nie lubi! :< Nawet moja mamusia Eufemia! :< Beth ze zdziwienia aż się zdziwiła. Beth: Cooooo?! Eufemia to twoja mamusia?! O_O Moja też! ' Abi-J'Shiristina:' Co?! O_O Ale jak to? Czuje się teraz jakby sojusz mnie zdradził... a to się zdarza co pięć minut właściwie. :( Beth: Ale jak to Eufemia to twoja mama! Znowu poszła do mojego burdelu?! Powiedziała zła. ' Abi-J'Shiristina:' Nie... ja jestem z probówki... ;u; Powiedziała, że miałam być jakimś superbohaterem, który miał pokonać jakąś dewiantkę o imieniu Theb... ;u; Beth: A nie BETH?! ;__; ' Abi-J'Shiristina:' Ooo! Masz rację... czekaj... Móżdżek Abi-J'Shiristina wreszcie zaczaił o co chodzi. Beth: Eufemia znowu chciała mnie zabić... Nieee... :( ' Abi-J'Shiristina:' Wiesz... nie udało jej się, bo ponoć źle połączyła DNA... chociaż nie wiem co to znaczy... ale w każdym razie jak spałam zamknęła mnie do głowy Sfinksa i tam mnie zostawiła... na jakieś parenaście lat... ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Eufemia: (siedzi wściekła z założonymi oczami) Tak... posunęłam się aż tak daleko byleby się pozbyć Beth... ale no nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby jeszcze raz jakiś betho-potwór zagroził bezpieczeństwu tego świata!!! Ehh... zawsze problemy! Nigdy jeszcze nie pokonałam Beth, ale nie pozwolę jej wygrać! Nigdy! Niczego! Beth płakała razem z Abi-J'Shiristiną i przywoływały do siebie coraz więcej skorpionów i sępów. <3 Beth: To takie nie fair! ' Abi-J'Shiristina:' Dlaczego Eufemia nas nie kocha!!! Beth: Bo myśli, że jesteśmy murzynami. ;__; ' Abi-J'Shiristina:' Ale ja jestem mulatką! ;__; Beth: Ale kochasz seks małp, a ona tego nie rozumie! ;__; ' Abi-J'Shiristina:' Powinniśmy się na niej zemścić! Beth: Tak! Beth i Abi-J'Shiristina wstały i pobiegły do domu Eufemii (który był w USA...). Egipt, Komnata Tronowa Allice i Peter bawili się w berka wokół sarkofagu faraona i szczególnie nie przejęli się jak sarkofag zaczął się otwierać. Allice: Ojej! Pan z pudełka! Peter: W papierze toaletowym! <3 <3 <3 W tym momencie do komnaty przybiegły również Fer i Selisha. Fer: Wow... Selisha: Startszy!!! Selisha wyciągnęła swoją katanę i była już w gotowości do ataku. Allice: Ale jesteś fajny! <3 Peter: I jaki jesteś mięciutki! Peter zaczął macać ramiona mumii. Mumia: Heeeee.... Mumia otworzyła usta i momentalnie zaczął lecieć z niej piasek. Allice: Szkoda, że to nie czekolada... :( Selisha: Allice-chan! Peter-chan! Odsuńcie się! I w tym momencie Selisha rzuciła się na mumię. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Aha... Fer chwyciła za rączki Peter'a i Allice i wyszła z nim z Komnaty Tronowej jak gdyby nic się nigdy nie stało. Selisha: Nie dam się pokonać! Mumia: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. <3 Selisha: Selisha-san czuje się skołowana... O_o Mumia potrząsnęła głową i okazało się, że mumią była dawno zapomniana Aoife. Aoife: Buuu! Hahahahaha, przestraszyłam Cię? <3 Powiedz, że tak! <3 Hahahahahahha, ale jesteś fajna! :3 Cześć. ^^ Selisha: Selisha-san zaczyna naprawdę nie rozumieć co tutaj robi Aoife-san. O_o Aoife: A wiesz, SPA, hahahahaha, tęskniłaś? <3 Selisha: Selisha-san nigdy nie poznała nawet Aoife-san... Aoife: Bo dałaś się wy*uchać i wywalić przed moim zaj*ebistym debiutem! Hahahahahahaha. Selisha zeszła z Aoife i ta zaczęła się turlać po podłodze ze śmiechu. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san właśnie zrozumiała, że ten program dla Selishy-san jest zdecydowanie za dziwny! Selisha-san zabiera Allice-chan i Peter'a-chan i wynosi się stąd! Na zawsze! W tym momencie jednak Selisha ogarnęła, że Allice i Peter dawno już zniknęli z pomieszczenia. Selisha: Aoife-san! Aoife: Co chcesz? Selisha: Gdzie są Peter-chan i Allice-chan?! Aoife: A nie wiem, byłam zbyt zajęta śmianiem się z Ciebie! Hahahahahahha, ale masz minę! Jak skończona idiotka! ^^ Selisha: Nieee! Kolejny raz Allice-chan i Peter-chan uciekli od Selishy-san... Aoife: Jak się ogarniesz, to Ci powiem, że zabrała je ta białaska. <3 Selisha: Fer-chan?!?!?! Aoife: No ba! ^^ Ona jest sprytniutka! <3 Selisha: Ale Fer-chan powinna poczekać na Selishę-san! Aoife: Oj idiotko! <3 Pewnie dalej gracie w to głupie reality-show więc Ci powiem... Ona pewnie chcę wygrać! <3 Selisha: Ale... Aoife: Nie ma żadnych "ale". :D Lepiej biegnij i ją złap! <3 Selisha: Selisha-san tak zrobi! I w tym momencie Selisha zaczęła biec ku wyjściu. Aoife: A ja pójdę spać! Dobranoc! Pomachała do kamery i zamknęła się w sarkofagu. Egipt, Pustynia Fer z Allice i Peter'em biegła przez pustynie w drodze do Sfinksa. Allice: Ale fajnie! :D Peter: Siostrzyczko! <3 Dla Ciebie wszystko jest fajne! :D Allice: Wiem... Grupa wyprzedziła kłócące się na pustyni Kimberly i Fatimę. Fatima: I weź tu wywalcz czas antenowy! Wasza sprawa! Spadnie wam oglądalność i tyle! Kimberly: No oczywiście... Fatima: Widzicie? Pewnie po zobaczeniu jej twarzy widzowie umierają! Kimberly: Ehh... Trójka biegła dalej, a Selishy nie było z tyłu wcale widać. Fer: Błagam... niech to się skończy... Westchnęła. Allice: Ojej! Patrz! Skorpiony! ^^ Peter: Yay! <3 Skorpiony zaczęły gonić Allice i Petera oraz Fer. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Ech... nie ułatwiacie mi zadania... a ja wcale nie chcę się męczyć... szczególnie nad tym... Allice i Peter zaczęli się męczyć. Allice: Mam dosyć... Peter: Ja też! Allice: I ja! <3 Peter: I ja też! <3 Fer: Koniec... Tymczasem cała trójka dogoniła Abi-J'Shiristinę i Beth, które biegły do USA. Abi-J'Shiristina: Beth! Zadania fizyczne to nie moja specjalność! ;__; Ja nie umiem pływać!!! Beth: Ja też, ale bez obaw, po drodze nie ma wody... tak mi się wydaje. <3 Cała trójka wyprzedziła dziewczyny i zmierzały ku mety. Allice: O patrz! Peter: Co? :O Allice: Ta dziwaczka z kataną nas goni! ^^ Peter: Weee! <3 Selisha: Selisha-san was dogoni! Krzyknęła z oddali. Fer: Po... moim trupie... Fer była już naprawdę blisko Sfinksa, a Selisha już ich doganiała, już prawie chwyciła za rękę Allice i... Nastąpiło zaciemnienie! <3 Egipt, Podstawa Sfinksa Tymczasem Vera, Arian, Yoanna, Zach, Henry i Rasel oczekiwali już na zwyciężczynie z Allice i Peter'em. Vera: Chyba ich widzę! Nie wierzę!!! Henry wytężył wzrok. Henry: Ale obie idą łeb w łeb!!! Arian: Dalej Selisho! Kopnij mnie jeszcze! Yoanna: Do boju Fer! Oczy Yoanny zrobiły się bordowe. Yoanna: BO INACZEJ CIĘ ZABIJE!!! Rasel: Obojętnie mi to... I w tym momencie metę... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...przekroczyła... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Fer z Allice i Peter'em!!! Fer: Ju...hu... Allice: Jesteśmy! <3 Peter: Cześć! <3 A za nimi przybiegła zdyszana Selisha. Selisha: Przepraszam was... Selishy-san znowu się nie udało! Vera: Gratuluje Fer! Oto twoja wygrana! Wręczyła jej butelkę wody. Fer: Ju... hu... Vera: Cóż! W takim razie to już koniec! Żegnamy się z wami ja i zwyciężczyni części w Afryce, czyli Fer i do zobaczenia w wielkim finale serii, gdzie zmierzą się o pieniążki ze sobą David z Fer! Ale kto wygra? Tego dowiecie się już wkrótce w największym finale w historii! Gdzie zobaczycie wszystkich 21 uczestników tego pokręconego sezonu! Kamera się oddala, pokazuje wszystkich, nawet Fatimę i Kimberly, które w końcu doszły do Sfinksa. Wszystko się robi coraz ciemniejsze, aż w końcu wszystko się rozmywa. Klip Specjalny Fer wstała i zaczęła śpiewać. thumb|center|670 px I po chwili skończyła. Fer: Ju... hu... Fatima: Hej laska! Spadaj! Tylka ja tu jestem divą!!! Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka